


Essence

by Mya_Del_Mar



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, I will add tags later, M/M, Paperhat - Freeform, THE SMELL, oh you know what im talking about
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mya_Del_Mar/pseuds/Mya_Del_Mar
Summary: The story that tells of how Flug fell madly in love with his boss. (And how he solved the mystery of the century about the smell of Black Hat)





	Essence

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second work!  
> Hope y'all like this :D  
> my tumblr: myadelmar.tumblr.com  
> my other tumblr: catastrophicmoonlight.tumblr.com

It had taken to Dr. Flug a few years to decipher once and for all, the mystery of the smell of Black Hat.

 

It was a foolish thing for a mad scientist with multiple degrees in different branches of knowledge, thinking about something so trivial and stupid, and Flug knew it very well. But his naivety and curiosity sometimes surpassed his intelligence and logic.

 

Flug convinced himself that the search for the answer of the greatest mystery of the century, would be for pure scientific purposes. It took him years to discover it since his little question arose in his mind. The scientist thought that Black Hat had a smell like... Gucci...? A combination of expensive colony, money and egocentrism... And maybe a little bit of ink. But to his surprise, Black Hat smelled of a combination of raw meat, with blood... too much blood and petrichor _(the smell that rain produces when falling into dry soils)._

 

Flug called this description **_"The Smell of Nightmares"_ ** which makes a lot of sense, because we are talking about Black Hat, conqueror of planets, galaxies. NATIONS, even mass murderer... and the best businessman in the world _(call now the number that appears on screen)_

 

But what unleashed the curiosity of the scientist, was the day where Dementia joined the team of Black Hat Organization, ehem, more like _all_ the days where Dementia approaching Black Hat/was near him, because Dementia didn't seem to care about the smell of nightmares that Black Hat wore with him.

 

But his clear answer to that, was that Dementia is _crazy_ in a literal way, her mind could not differentiate between what was right or wrong, and, for this reason **_the smell of nightmares_ ** made Black Hat more attractive - _in some way_ \- for her.

 

Although his own answer sounded strange to him, because Dementia had repeatedly shown displeasure to certain smells that were repugnant to any human being, but, the strangest thing was that the **_smell of raw meat was one of the smells that the girl most hated._ **

 

And then, when 5.0.5 came to the family, Flug was even more confused.   
The doctor spoke to his favorite bear about his little... "Investigation", and to his surprise, the bear disagreed with the smell that Flug described.

For 5.0.5, Black Hat smelled like licorice, with a hint of cinnamon, and something burning.

 

UGH, Flug hated it when he couldn't find clear answers, especially on these occasions.   
  
<< _What if the smell changes depending on each person?_ >> The scientist thought as he prepared a banana and apple smoothie.

 

<< _But how could I prove that theory...?_ >>   
It was obvious that he couldn’t go straight towards Black Hat, he would probably give him a sermon and-

  
"Hey Fluggy!" said Demencia, scaring completely the scientist.   
"AAHHH- Demencia!"   
"Yup, that’s mee!"

"Was it necessary to scare me? You almost made me throw the pieces of apple! "   
"Yuuup. You were out of the world thinking about who knows what, it was my perfect opportunity for the lizard attack!"

"What the lizard attack was not--" Flug was quickly interrupted by dementia   
"No! Don't mention it! This is a new attack that will replace that old-fashioned attack” said Demencia, as she laughed nervously “Seriously, what were you thinking about Flug-Bug?”

 

<< _Should I ask Demencia…?_ >>   
  
"I don't know if I should tell you..." The scientist finished cutting the fruit, then went to the fridge for Greek yogurt and proceeded to look for the rest of the ingredients   
"Yes Yes Yes, tell me everything!" The girl sat on the kitchen table   
"I'd better ask you a question. But don't laugh please, it´s for scientific purposes-"   
"Shoosh Flug, I promise nothing"   
"Does Black Hat has some kind of... _Scent?_ "   
Dementia was holding her laughter, her face was completely red.   
"UGH, okay, you can laugh-"

"HAHAHAHA, Oh holy Cthulhu! I never thought you'd ask that!"   
"Just answer!" Flug put all the ingredients in the blender   
"Okay, okay... Heh, of course he has a scent! Or well, several scents...? I don't know how to explain it."

"Wait, I need to turn on the blender" He connected the engine to the nearest plug, and pressed the button with the option "1", Flug loved soft smoothies, and that was the speed to get the perfect consistency. He waited a few minutes to add a few drops of blue food colorant and turn off the blender: the perfect smoothie had been created.

 

"Continue"   
"Mmm… Oh yes, I don't know how to explain it! I expected my future husband to smell like my deepest fears, or somefin like that,  but it turned out to be the opposite! I don't know if he uses a special colony, but he smells like rose petals. And that's in some days, sometimes he smells like lavender, but I think it's because of the detergent we use"

Flug served the smoothie in two glasses, while listening to the girl; He added sour gummy worms to Demencia smoothie, and leftover apple bits to his.

  
"Are you sure about that?" Flug gave the smoothie to Demencia, the joy of the girl was noticeable in her eyes

"Sour Worms!- and, of course I'm sure, what kind of stalker would I be if I didn't know a simple thing like that?"   
"I guess you're right," he said while sniffled the smoothie with a cigarette.

"Now it's my turn to ask, hehe, why do you ask that Flug? Are you going to join my Black Hat fan club? You could be the Vice President!”

"No Thanks! Hehe. Well... I don't know, it's a question I've had for a while. I can swear to you that Black Hat -at least for me- smells like a… strange mix between raw meat and... Petrichor? It's hard to describe. But, for 5.0.5 it's completely different! He said Jefecito smelled like licorice with cinnamon and... Something I don't remember right now. The point is that apparently the smell is different for everyone”

"Holy fuck dude, you're a better stalker than I am! I've never thought about that... Particular--particles--UUGH! "   
"Peculiarity"   
"That that, peculiarity. It's strange! But, keep in mind we're talking about Blackie. He is ´strange´ in all his splendor, and that makes him magnificent"

 

* * *

 

 

After the small talk between Flug and Demencia, the scientist was able to prove his theory: _The smell changes depending on each person, or his feelings towards him._   
  
They all smelled different things, because they felt different things when they saw Black Hat!

That makes a lot of fucking sense!

The infatuation of Demencia made Black Hat literally smelled to roses, but only to her.   
5.0.5 felt fear but a little bit of affection for Black Hat, a ...halfway point, almost neutral, something _bittersweet._   
And finally, Flug felt deep fear when he saw Black hat, so the **_smell of nightmares_ ** was something that fit perfectly with his feelings towards his boss.

 

Finally, it all made sense.   
  
But, in one morning something… really strange happened.   
Flug was presenting his latest invention to Black Hat, a torture machine capable of becoming an elegant briefcase, perfect for not leaving any evidence.

 

Everything was going relatively well; Back Hat, asking how the invention worked and, as always, smiling like a maniac, until suddenly…

Something changed,  
Black Hat’s scent changed for the scientist,   
_Was… that really his scent?_   
Roses, beautiful white roses with lavender that danced in perfect harmony with the atmosphere. A strange but fascinating dance, a perfect poetry that combined both mischievousness and beauty…

.

.

.

_Oh_

**_No_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Please, comment and leave kudos <3


End file.
